


You Promised

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Sammy reminds his brother about his promise.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Let's don't and say we did.

"Did ya' see it?" Sammy asked Dean as he did his best to peek out of the window.

"You can't say no. This one isn't like the others. Even the bottom looked clean. We never do anything fun. You promised me something good if I was quiet while drove." Sammy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his older brother.

"I know I did. You're right you didn't annoy Dad in the car. I was thinking maybe we would buy a pack of cookies," Dean explained.

"Swimming beats cookies," Sammy mumbled.

"Not when it's forty-five degrees," Dean laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kira!


End file.
